


【尼吉】礼物（R）情人节贺文！

by Leeeeeeeeee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeeeeeeeee/pseuds/Leeeeeeeeee
Summary: 时间线: 番剧结局后＊尼诺接到旅游杂志的工作去了比拉区 有和吉恩萝塔电话互通 突然的暴风雪延长了尼诺原本应该回来的时间。当尼诺终于可以回来的时候，他决定和吉恩开一个小玩笑......ps:其实跟情人节无关，主要想满足一下自己脑内搞傲娇吉恩，醉酒诱受吉恩，温柔总裁尼诺，枪伤痕迹尼诺，还有一起骑摩托车的脑洞~
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 58





	【尼吉】礼物（R）情人节贺文！

巴登的夜晚不像雅卡拉一般灯火通明，仿佛是为安静和闲情雅致所生的时刻。天边还残存着被黄昏染成金红的云，嵌在整片灰紫色的天幕上，犹如流动的火。微风中夹杂着淡淡的鲜花和烤面包的香气，道路两旁的指示灯不紧不慢地闪一闪，像落入凡间的星星。

吉恩下班后没有直接回家，而是先绕路去了另一个街区的方面包店。巴登的方面包一向是13个区中评价最好的，这种不经烘烤，外围酥脆中间松软可口的面包在年轻人中颇受欢迎。今天监察科的工作格外繁忙，各个区的工作报告都已经上交，看文件的任务又增加了...吉恩揉了揉太阳穴，一天的忙碌后能闻到满满一屋的面包香气让他的五官瞬间放松了许多。环顾四周，这个时间段在平日生意火爆的店铺里也只有寥落几人而已。老板一看是常客吉恩，愉快地和他寒暄起来。

“小萝塔最近放假了吗？”如烤面包般温暖醇厚的声音从上方传来。  
“嗯，她今天和朋友出去玩了。”吉恩无法决定该买哪种口味的面包，心不在焉地回答着这位早已熟识这对兄妹俩的面包店老板。吉恩没有意识到，让他心烦意乱的实际上是接近柜台时空气中隐隐约约飘来的巧克力味。巧克力总让他想起恶友尼诺，恶友......  
一声不吭就消失的恶友。

连老板都看得出来吉恩此时有心事，平时总是懒散无所谓的表情此时蒙上了一层阴影。吉恩盯着一块面包发愣，微拧的双眉仿佛那块面包和他有仇似的。半晌，他突然意识到了自己的失礼，便赶紧抬起头来。  
“就要这个巧克力松果吧，3公斤。”

吉恩抱着方面包的袋子推门出去，巴登冬末的微风夹杂有一丝尚未消融的寒气，吉恩轻轻的吐了口气，神色又陷进黯淡的月色中。过了好一会儿吉恩才发现，自己竟然一走神就买了尼诺最喜欢的味道，不禁有些懊恼的挠了挠头。

两个月前，尼诺接到旅游杂志的工作去了比拉区，临走前他和欧塔斯兄妹保证自己每天都会与他们互通电话。刚开始的几天一切正常，尼诺还在电话里笑着和吉恩保证会带礼物回来。然而，大约从一周前开始，吉恩就再也没有接到过尼诺的电话。

更可怕的是三天前电视中有关比拉区遭遇数十年来最强暴风雪的报道。吉恩看到讯息之后立刻尝试拨打尼诺的电话，却没有打通，这让他心中更产生了莫大的恐慌。吉恩努力把消极的猜忌按回心里，更没有把这个消息告诉和同学出游的萝塔。在监察科支部的伤亡结果统计出来之前，一直都不能下定论...

那家伙总是神出鬼没的，你永远都不知道会在哪里碰到他。吉恩叹了口气，将大衣又裹紧了一些。曾经自己只是在为选择特产苦恼的时候，尼诺就不知道从哪里蹦出来给了特别实用的建议，好像世界上就没有他不懂的东西似的。不仅如此，每次自己最需要慰藉的时候，他总能准时出现。

正因如此，曾经在尼诺道出他的过去后说的那句：“我再也不会让你察觉了”让吉恩在这辈子第一次体会到如此巨大的慌张和失落感，他更一度以为他会永远失去尼诺，那个曾为自己挡下子弹的挚友.....

再也不想体会那时的绝望心情了，吉恩闭上双眼，黑暗和孤独铺天盖地般朝他涌来，被自己压回心里的不好想法张牙舞爪地宣誓着存在。

绝对不能再失去尼诺一次...已经...  
已经够了。

“嗨，吉恩。”  
背后突如其来的“偷袭”把吉恩差点吓到跳起来，他转过身来，看到自己半秒钟前还在担心的蓝发男子好端端的站在自己身后，正在一脸坏笑的看着自己。

“...”吉恩嘴角抽动了一下。  
他现在的心情可以说是非常复杂，除了想要冲上去拥抱老友的冲动以外，更多的情绪是......生气。老天，这根本不是一个四十岁男人该有的表情！！

但他还是像往常一样，冷静片刻后摆出所有事情好像都是理所当然般的表情，“两个月不见，变得会开玩笑了啊，尼诺。”

“别装了吉恩，现在你的眼睛好像都快要朝我喷火了。”尼诺噗嗤一声，有些好笑地看着明明快要被吓得灵魂出窍的吉恩。

“你也知道啊。”吉恩也有些忍不住想要勾起嘴角，毕竟自己的情绪在这个男人面前从来没有隐藏的余地，按照尼诺的话来讲，他已经认识自己30年了啊。

两人就这么有一搭没一搭的聊着，虽然基本都是尼诺在说话，他也看得出来吉恩现在似乎还有点在气头上。不过光就是这么听着，吉恩也觉得心情放松了不少，多天以来心中的一块悬石终于落了地。

“诶？你还有给我买礼物吗？好香的巧克力！”尼诺嗅着空气中飘来的巧克力味，有些狡猾的看向吉恩。

“怎么可能是给你的啊。”吉恩皱着眉瞟了一眼尼诺，嘟囔着说。  
“可是你平时又不会买巧克力味的方面包。”尼诺在这种时候总是直白得过分，好像存心要惹吉恩生气似的。  
“我今天就是想吃怎么了？”  
“好啦好啦。”尼诺好像拿自己没办法似的耸了一下肩。搞什么啊，明明他才是无理取闹的那个，吉恩本来决定撇开头不理尼诺了，却突然想起了什么。“话说回来尼诺，你之前不是在电话里说有礼....”

“对了吉恩，要不要去喝酒？我知道这附近开了一家新的酒馆，人还不是很多。”

“不去！”被故意打断的吉恩又开始不爽，他在心里默默下决心，从现在开始不答应尼诺的任何请求，让尼诺感受一下自己等待的滋味。  
........

然而直到吉恩被尼诺拐骗到酒吧喝了三大杯之后才发现事情不大对劲...

“不行，尼诺，我得回去了，明天还有很多工作要看...”鼻尖已经有点微微发红的吉恩用手撑着脑袋，努力保持着头脑的清醒。  
“再等一会儿吧，吉恩，我想你了。”尼诺十分真诚的注视着吉恩，换来的却是对面人的低头沉默。  
“想我为什么不接我的电话...”吉恩气鼓鼓的嘟起嘴吧，小声嘟囔着。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“话说回来，莫芙部长最近怎么样了？”尼诺见状将话题一转，他本来也最擅长察颜观色。  
“别提了，她和格罗苏拉长官现在关系可好了。”吉恩露出一脸失望的表情，叹了口气。  
“说起来好像你也一直没谈过恋爱啊，吉恩。”  
“彼此彼此好吗，高中的时候你连情书都不收，还故意冷落了舞会女王，你这种人会有女生喜欢才怪。”吉恩差点翻了个白眼，在互损的方面两人永远乐此不疲。  
“那吉恩你不喜欢我吗？”  
“你是我的朋友啊，尼诺。虽然今晚不想这么承认。”吉恩没注意到此时尼诺的表情有了些微妙的变化，但是说完这句话的他自己心里也产生了些异样的感觉，于是又猛喝了一杯酒下去。尼诺不在的两个月，他一个人喝酒也没什么意思，因此去酒馆的次数明显少了很多，难得找回一点熟悉的感觉，吉恩自己都没意识到他已经无法脱身了。

“我可是一直都很喜欢你啊，吉恩。”  
尼诺突如其来的告白让吉恩感到有些无所适从，以往喝醉的他可能会回着“我也很喜欢你啊，还有萝塔，我会一直一直喜欢你们的”然后和恶友相视一笑。这次他却默默的别开了有些发烫的脸，尼诺的久别让他重新审视起“喜欢”一词的含义。  
尼诺对于“喜欢”的定义到底是什么...？从他口中说出来的喜欢，为什么给人感觉以如此厚重的分量，像是有着想要相伴一生的誓约......

吉恩这么沉思着，没注意到被尼诺偷偷添满的酒杯，又喝了好几杯下去，迷迷糊糊之间尼诺又说了些什么，但自己好像也记不清了。

直到夜已经有些深了，酒馆里只剩他们两个的时候，尼诺才提议离开，并向老版借了一个大袋子装吉恩的制服外套。两人走出酒馆后才意识到刚刚其实下了一场小雨，空气中透着股潮湿的气息，头顶是极美的星夜，天上没有一朵暗沉的浮云，深蓝色的夜幕满缀着钻石般的繁星。

“看到了吗尼诺，巴登今天的夜晚...很好看.....”  
尼诺转过头宠溺地看着身旁走路已经有些摇摇晃晃的吉恩，但是刻意不去扶他。吉恩仰起头，眼睛半眯着望向天空。清冷的月光打在吉恩的半边脸上，一直连到微微露出的锁骨，勾勒出分明的轮廓。

金发男子已经迷迷糊糊的，月光照射下的脸蒙上了一层毛绒绒的光，而脸颊上由于醉酒产生的红晕谈谈的显现出来，像一只熟透的果子般诱人。“尼诺，过来帮我一下......”

尼诺看着吉恩浅浅地笑着，他无数次都幻想把这颗果子吃得干干净净，但是曾经任务在身，胸前沉甸甸的相机和手机里不时响起的号码时刻提醒他这样做的后果，况且不管他多了解吉恩，也不敢想象吉恩清醒时做的反应。虽然吉恩也有几次在醉到不省人事的时候试图占自己便宜（？），诸如往自己怀里钻之类，但是尼诺都很好的控制自己没有越界。

“不可以太享受”，是主人多次数落自己的唯一原因，也是牢牢拴住尼诺冲动思想的绳索。  
而如今，他已经没有任何束缚，“按照自己的意愿活下去”，是他获得的最后命令。

那么，自己也可以，任性一回吗？

比他小9岁的男子用蔚蓝色眼睛朦胧的望着自己，时间都仿佛在此刻凝固，尼诺觉得自己可以沉进这双眼睛里，无数次。

“尼诺 你为什么不过来...？”吉恩显然已经有些提不稳手里的袋子，他一个踉跄，身体不受控制的往前一倾，尼诺这才伸出手扶住吉恩的身子。吉恩顺势跌进年长者怀里，两人的距离瞬间变得更近。

吉恩微喘着气揪住尼诺的毛衣，尼诺离开之后很久没有喝过酒的他显然有些不适应方才被灌下去的分量，他的胸口上下起伏着，恶友的身影开始变得交叉重叠。吉恩努力睁大眼睛，试图将眼前的深发色男子聚焦。他扬起头，比他高快一个头的尼诺，正在以一种无法讲明的表情看这他，如果这时候有路人经过恐怕会认为这个画面很暧昧吧。

看到没有任何动作的尼诺，一股异样的情绪从吉恩心中窜起。尼诺，萝塔小时候钦慕的对象，多瓦王室行政院长派来的守护者，ACCA内务调查科的神秘局员...

原来，也是自己最喜欢的人啊。

高中在教室里初次见面的场景，被微风拂过的窗帘，戴耳机的蓝发男孩偷拍后的笑颜...这些被海蓝色渲染的细碎片段，在尼诺离开的日子里，如浪花般数次涌上吉恩的心头。他像一条脱水的鱼，在海浪褪去的时候，搁浅在岸，就连渴求呼吸都是奢侈。

『我叫尼诺，请多指教，吉恩。』

还没等尼诺反应过来，他已经被吉恩扯住衣领狠狠地吻了下去。烟草和酒精混杂的气息不带一丝讳避地窜进尼诺的口腔，金发男子软软的唇瓣正与自己紧密贴合。尼诺的双瞳瞬间收缩，他本来是想着先调戏一下吉恩，但是吉恩此刻的反应是他完全没有意料到的。

吉恩吻得很用力，但是技巧并不好。他感受到尼诺的鼻子戳在自己的脸颊上，冰凉的触感和冬日夜晚刺骨的风让他瞬间清醒了几分。  
“吉恩你...”

“！”清醒片刻的吉恩猛然意识到自己刚才进行的行为，他触电般地松开抓着尼诺的手 ，向背后的墙退了几步，左手指尖松动 ，装着新鲜面包的袋子掉落在地上。我在做什么，我一定是疯了...吉恩整个脑袋嗡嗡作响，潮湿的空气涌进他的五官，夜幕在他眼前天旋地转。他咬紧牙，双手快速在上身搜寻着，紧接着将印有acca图案的打火机快速从上衣口袋中抽出，嘴巴叼上一支烟，左手颤颤巍巍的试图按动打火机将它点燃。不料动作进行到一半，他握着打火机的手便被一只粗糙的大手包住了。

“吉恩，今晚抽烟是不允许的。”尼诺不知道什么时候已经走上前，温柔的掰开吉恩的手指，将打火机收进自己的口袋里。

吉恩不满的嗫嚅了一下，烟卷也因嘴唇松动而掉落。他身子斜倾向尼诺，想伸手去抢那只打火机，却被尼诺截住了纤细的手腕，接着尼诺轻松地拉起吉恩不安分的另一只手，将它们交叠着按在他的头顶。晕乎乎的吉恩没有力气反抗，就这么顺势被尼诺推到了墙上。

“反应这么激烈 看来还应该把你再灌醉点”

温柔的吻雨点般落在他唇上，吉恩一时间忘记了呼吸，睁大通透的蓝色眼睛望向眼前熟悉又陌生的人。  
“呜……嗯……”

尼诺的舌头划过他的嘴唇，吉恩不受控制地抖了一下。天天坐办公室的吉恩显然在力气上比不过到处乱跑的尼诺，他被禁锢在墙壁和尼诺之间的逼仄空间里，感到刚刚握住自己手掌的那只粗糙的手正掀开自己衬衫的下摆，探了进去。

“尼诺，停下……唔……”好不容易找了一个喘气的空隙，吉恩还没说出一句完整的话，就又被尼诺堵了回去。这次尼诺趁机撬开了他的牙齿，把舌头伸了进去，用力吸吮着他的唇瓣，发出暧昧的水声。

“是你先开始的。”

漫长的吻终于结束，吉恩感觉到尼诺的唇缓缓离开自己，带出一条细长的银丝。吉恩被这个吻弄得晕晕乎乎的，刚才的一丝清醒瞬间没了踪影。他面色潮红，像红果子般的脸此刻更是熟得可以滴出水来，蔚蓝色的眼睛半眯着，似乎还有些湿润。

双腿已经被尼诺膝盖分开，尼诺的手更是不安分的抚摸着自己的腰，并不时地在腰窝上磨蹭。经过尼诺多年的观察，吉恩最敏感的部位就是腰和耳朵。腰是以往不小心被触碰后身体绝对会缩成一团的地方，而耳朵总是不受控制的反应最真实的情绪。尼诺高挺的鼻尖一路沿着吉恩发烫的脸向上走，最后一口咬住了吉恩的耳朵，那里果然早已烫得不行。

吉恩哪里受得了这样的刺激，况且是在半醉半醒的情况下。他的身子明显向下塌了一些，几乎整个人都要缩进尼诺的怀里，但是尼诺强有力的手臂和膝盖限制着他活动的幅度，在有限的空间里，吉恩感到尼诺的鼻息一点一点喷在脸上，而自己就像一块被慢慢融化的黄油，有些无所适从但是却很舒服。平时吉恩并不是一个欲望很强的人，此时一股久违的热流却汇聚到了下腹，夺走了他所有的力气。

感到被尼诺膝盖顶住的部位似乎起了反应，吉恩浑身都颤抖了起来。他几乎是哀求着说，“尼诺...求你了，不要在街上......”

听到小王子的请求，尼诺先是顿了顿，然后惩罚般的在吉恩的锁骨处用力吮吸，留下了一个小小的红色印记，“嗯...”听到吉恩不满的哼哼，他轻笑一声，“知道了，我的王子殿下。”

被这么称呼的吉恩觉得更加羞耻了，要不是浑身都使不上力气，他真的很想往尼诺脸上直接揍一拳，然后把他脑袋撬开看看里面整天都装这些什么骚话和鬼点子。可是现在软绵绵的他在尼诺松手的一瞬间就失重般倒在尼诺的肩上，他一只手环住尼诺的肩，另一种手抵在尼诺的胸口上，两人都还微微的喘着气。

因为吉恩平时属于吃不胖的类型，所以尼诺很轻松的以公主抱的方式将吉恩抱了起来。吉恩的一条手臂还环在尼诺的肩上，另一只手下意识的抓住尼诺的胸口。即使现在附近根本没人经过，但是在大街上被这样的方式抱住使吉恩更是羞红了脸。他将自己埋进尼诺的胸口，不想自己的表情被尼诺看到。

然后尼诺开始小跑起来，很快便到达了他停摩托车的地方。他先熟练将吉恩放在座位靠后的地方，又迅速一脚跨上车，以便晕乎乎的吉恩能够靠在自己身上。吉恩用脸蹭了蹭尼诺的毛衣，让尼诺觉得后背痒痒的，然后顺势用手臂环住了尼诺的腰。

一声低沉的机车启动声后，吉恩的金发便被轻轻吹拂起来，不断扫过他发红的耳朵。这与以往不同，他们曾经去的那家酒馆本来离家不远，而醉到不省人事的他一般也都是尼诺硬扛着回去的。平时总喜欢飙车的尼诺这次也换了一个适合吉恩的速度，两人现在就好像晚上出来兜风的小情侣一样，惬意又温暖。  
这种感觉，好像也不坏。吉恩把额头靠在尼诺的肩膀上，悄悄的扬起嘴角。

“还生气吗？”夜幕下的年长者这么问道。  
“废话。”嘴上明明这么说，语气却是无尽的温和。看不见尼诺的表情，吉恩无端的感到有些慌张，他将尼诺劲瘦的腰又搂得紧了一些。“你不知道我离开不了你吗，笨蛋。”  
“我会好好补偿你的啦，我的王子。”尼诺在风中笑了，笑声被风吹得细碎，挠着吉恩的耳朵。“今晚来我家可以吗？”

看到吉恩没有说话，尼诺知道他是默许了，毕竟没怎么来过自己的公寓，肯定会很好奇吧。况且今晚自己没有刻意给吉恩灌很多酒，说明吉恩本人在清醒的状态下也会做出这个选择。尼诺露出了一个胜利般的笑容，稍微加快了些摩托车的速度，很快便到了原本有些偏远的公寓。尼诺把车靠好之后，先扶着吉恩下了车，然后自己去开门锁。突然，他感到耳边传来了一股湿热的气息，原来是吉恩从背后向自己偷偷的凑近寻求温度。他在阴影中勾起嘴角，在开完门的瞬间，反手将吉恩揽进了自己怀里，然后把人直接抱进了卧室。

尼诺将吉恩人轻轻放倒在床上，单手把他的两只纤细的手腕抓到一起，然后与他热吻起来。此时尼诺的吻已经不同于街上温柔的试探，更带有爆发般的侵略性。他近乎啃咬般的撕扯吉恩的嘴唇，又将灵活的舌头不断划过吉恩的上颚，引起身下人一阵阵的颤抖。

吉恩此时也不再反抗，他闭起眼睛，仰起头配合着尼诺与他的交合。尼诺的吻技很好，富有侵略性却不是生硬的横冲直撞，吉恩的舌头有些羞涩的躲闪着，却被年长者轻轻的摁住脑袋，吻得更深，好像要把吉恩口腔里最后一点酒精的气息吮吸干净。

“嗯......唔......”  
尼诺的另一只手也没有闲着，他知道吉恩不会再反抗，便松开了他的手腕，以指尖沿着吉恩的胸口缓缓向下走，解开他熨烫平整的西装裤，白皙到隐隐透出青色血管的大腿根被他慢慢的抚摸着，并加以不时的揉捏。吉恩整个身体都紧绷得要命，双手轻轻抠着尼诺的床单，却因找不到一个着力点而变得更加无助。感受到吉恩两腿间的那个部位渐渐的硬了起来，撑起了一个鼓包，尼诺才满意的离开了吉恩的嘴唇。

“吉恩，想要吗？”  
吉恩整个脸烧得快要冒蒸汽了，在恶友真诚的注视下，他轻轻的点了点头。  
“衣服自己脱掉。”  
听到这个命令的吉恩强撑着坐起，开始慢慢解开白衬衫的扣子，他的手有些颤抖，扣子解得很慢很慢。而尼诺这时也不忘做一些小动作来干扰吉恩，他不断用手指轻轻搓揉着吉恩肚脐与胯骨之间的敏感点，并侧身在不妨碍吉恩脱衣服的情况下轻轻舔舐着他发红的脖颈。

吉恩终于脱掉了上衣，又接着伸手脱去已经被尼诺解开的西裤。他红着脸有些犹豫的看着尼诺，身下的那一小块布料是他最后的防御。而尼诺看着这样有诱惑的吉恩，低吼一声，直接把他推进了软软的床铺里。他亲了亲吉恩颤动的金色睫毛，又继续吻过他能吻到的所有地方，被情欲染红的耳朵、发梢、肩头、锁骨...烟和酒的气味缠绕着两人，成为此时此刻的最佳催情剂。尼诺继续一路向下，来到因暴露在冷空气中而微微挺立的粉色乳头，用舌尖轻轻的舔弄着上面的褶皱，还坏心眼的捏了几下。  
“呜哇......你.....”  
看到小王子难堪的挣扎起来，尼诺忍不住发出愉悦的坏笑，“原来这里也很敏感啊，吉恩。”

“闭嘴！你还没有脱掉衣服...这不公平...”吉恩喘着粗气，眼睁睁地看着自己的内裤已经快要包不住挺立的器官，棉质布料上透出湿润的深色，发出不满的哼唧声。  
尼诺轻笑一声，拿起被吉恩随意丢在一旁的红色领带，把他的双手反绑在背后。

“看着我。”  
吉恩抬起头，看着尼诺脱掉了那件熟悉的黑色高领毛衣，紧实的倒三角身材和八块腹肌被斜射进床铺的月光照出更加性感的轮廓，成熟的男性荷尔蒙在那一刻爆发般倾泻而出。更惹人注目的是尼诺左边胸口上布满细小血管的两个暗红色印记，边缘还有缝补的痕迹。吉恩有些恍神，这是当初尼诺为自己挡下子弹后遗留的枪伤，而在一具完美无缺的身体上有着这样格格不入的弹孔却更增加了一丝色情。

“不要走神。” 尼诺将吉恩的下巴往下一摁，接着伸手将自己的皮带缓慢抽出，然后随意的丢在地上，发出巨大的响声。牛仔裤和内裤也接连被他褪去，露出优美的腰部曲线和......  
吉恩吞了一口口水，心里暗自感叹着尼诺的惊人尺寸，下一秒尼诺硬得发烫的性器就抵在了自己下面，并不断进行磨蹭。

“呜.......尼诺......”  
反绑在身后的双手让吉恩无法反抗，他轻轻颤抖着身子，看到内裤终于被年长者褪下，性器马上弹了出来，微凉空气的触感让他手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。而尼诺开始上下缓慢搓动着两人的性器，不知道是谁溢出的液体糊的他满手都是。他又俯身舔弄着吉恩的乳头，刻意留下湿润的唾液，让粉红色的乳珠在月光的照射下变得亮晶晶的。

尼诺手里不紧不慢的速度反倒比快速的套弄更加折磨人，甚至还不时抚摸着按压着吉恩顶端的小孔。前戏已经被做足的吉恩再也忍受不住了，好像身体所有的热量都汇聚到了下面那点。吉恩根本咬不住从自己嘴里漏出的甜腻声音，他挺起腰主动迎合着尼诺的手，就在大腿根已经开始有些抽搐时，对方却在突然放开了马上就要发泄的性器。

“尼诺......？”  
失去了刺激的器官什么都射不出来，白浊的液体只是从小眼中不断流下，吉恩努力的想把手从尼诺打的结中抽出，却怎么也挣脱不开。他委屈极了，微微向上挺着腰，声音已经带有一点哭腔，并努力平复着呼吸，泪眼朦胧的看着眼前的蓝发男子。而对方只是坏笑的看着自己，“不可以比我先到哦，吉恩。”

话虽是这么说，那只作恶的手又缠了上来，轻抚着已经变得通红的器官，另一只手还揉捏起了根部的两个肉球，尼诺炽热的鼻息喷在自己胸口。欲望再次被挑起，吉恩咬着嘴艰难的扭动着身子：“不要这样......啊......！”  
但是尼诺却再次放开了手。又一次被打断高潮的王子已经快被逼哭了：“不是、别松手，不行了……求求你、呜呜……”

精液不断的流出，尼诺不理会吉恩请求的话语，而是轻轻用手指拢起了一点液体，把它涂抹在吉恩的入口处。“天然的润滑剂不是吗？”在吉恩抗议的呻吟声中，尼诺插入了第一根手指。异物感使吉恩不安的扭动起来，而尼诺却用另一只手用力按着吉恩的腰将他钉在床上，在抽插片刻后塞入了第二根，吉恩此时也慢慢安静下来，努力的适应着扩充的幅度。

“尼诺，前面也要....”刚才被撸动的情欲还没褪去，吉恩无法抽出手自己爱抚性器，眼巴巴的望着尼诺。  
“耐心一点，王子。”话音刚落，尼诺又插入了第三根手指，吉恩明显有些吃痛了，一滴泪不自觉的从蓝眼睛里溢出，沿着脸颊慢慢滚落。“没想到你在床上这么爱哭啊，平时还从来没见过你哭呢。”尼诺吻去了那颗泪珠，接着将吉恩的一条大腿抬起，轻轻架在自己的肩膀上，把自己的分身抵在吉恩的穴口处不断摩擦，前端开始一点点没入，精液的润滑和手指的扩张让吉恩一开始没有感到多少疼痛，对于射精的渴求使得吉恩主动的扭着身子配合尼诺的进入。

“这么想要？”尼诺坏笑着戳了一下吉恩的腰窝，身下人爆发出一声细微的尖叫，趁这时尼诺狠狠的顶了进去，狭窄的甬道瞬间将巨物又吞进了一大截，吉恩也在这一瞬间绷紧了身子，将尼诺的阴茎死死卡住，刹那的快感使尼诺倒吸了一口气，“吉恩，你这里真的很紧...”  
金发王子的双眼已经蒙上了层层水雾，倒映着蓝发男子的身影。他渴望的看着尼诺，被情欲包围的他此时只想要更多、更多.....尼诺开始缓慢的抽插，一点点将性器推入最深处，吉恩湿滑的甬道被慢慢撑开，尼诺的温度仿佛要将他整个人融化，适应之后却又很舒服。

吉恩本能地绞紧后穴，肠壁炽热的包裹使尼诺忍不住低声嘶吼，他用健壮的手臂扶住吉恩的腰，又猛的往里一推，刻意冲撞着里面那个点。吉恩的眼泪开始断断续续的流了出来，性器的前端流出更多晶莹的液体，却被尼诺了一把禁锢在手中。吉恩讨好般的用两条腿环住尼诺的腰，小声的请求着，“尼诺，快点......”

尼诺没有说话，却加快了身下抽插的速度。30年的忍耐全部在今晚爆发，吉恩已经羊入虎口，他在心里默默决定今晚必须要把王子操得求饶才行。尼诺在挺进的同时又用手套弄起吉恩的性器，两人的快感即将到达顶峰。终于，在吉恩的惊呼声中，他们几乎是同时射了出来，白浊的液体喷射在尼诺和吉恩的小腹上，甚至有几滴溅到了尼诺脸上。

吉恩的后穴被温暖的体液充斥，他幸福的闭上眼睛，才发现手上的结不知道什么时候已经有些松了。吉恩抽出手臂，抱紧还在喘着气的尼诺，他们又交换了一个深沉的吻。尼诺把脑袋埋在吉恩的胸口，贪婪的呼吸着吉恩身上还带有的酒气和特殊的烟味，吉恩也用脸蹭着尼诺的蓝发，享受着他两个月来最安心的时刻。

他们需要彼此，他们拥有彼此。

然而一次的高潮并不能让两人多年来的忍耐得到满足，再之后就是尼诺无数次将吉恩送上云端的事情了。事完之后，原本平整的床褥已经变得凌乱不堪，尼诺背后的抓痕和吉恩脖子上的淫靡印记将这一晚永远刻印在了他们心中。

“尼诺”  
“嗯？”  
“我的礼物呢？”  
尼诺看着缩在被子里露出半睁眼睛的吉恩，噗嗤一声笑出来，“今晚还不够你满意吗？”  
“...尼诺你是笨蛋吗。”吉恩又红了脸，赶紧把被子盖过头顶，翻了个身避开尼诺的视线。  
尼诺笑着看向不坦诚的王子，脸上是藏不住的温柔。  
“答应我...不要再轻易离开我了，好吗...”不一会儿又从被子那边传来吉恩软呼呼的声音，他似乎已经累得快要睡着了。  
“好，我答应你。”  
尼诺撩开吉恩额前的细发，落下了浅浅一吻。  
“我爱你，吉恩。”

在巴登这个普通得不能再普通的冬日，互相依偎着的身体却是如此温暖。

（网页版可以查看notes）

**Author's Note:**

> 终于赶在了情人节发出来，很感谢看到这里的大家！！这其实是我写的第一篇完整的文，当时不知怎么着就突然很想开车...（捂脸）希望没有很雷的地方，也希望大家看得还开心~成熟男人的温柔恋爱有那么一点点传达出来我就满足了ww


End file.
